misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Sohta
Hideki Sohta is the teacher of Aki's class. Description He is known by his students to be a kind and caring teacher, when in reality this is false. He is described as a suave and handsome man. He seems to have a hand fetish as well. He wears a suit as his work uniform and parts his sand colored hair. In his school days he was unattractive and was bullied for it in school. Relationships Ayaka - As Sohta was popular with his class, he was also being loved by girls. Ayaka included. She is one of Sohta's students. He received a few love letters from her. It is revealed in Truth that Ayaka didn't get killed by a monster but by Sohta himself, after she discovered Misao's arms. Aki - Aki is one of Sohta's students, and one of the few who doesn't always listen to his lecture. She apparently is one of Sohta's favorite students, but it could have been a lie to avoid a few doubts from her about him. Misao - He has seen her before she died. Apparently she had to talk about something, but Sohta was too busy to listen to her. It was revealed in the ending that Sohta actually had some time to talk to Misao, before trying to seduce her. She rejected him, so he became crazy and raped her, before killing her and scattering her bodyparts. Takano - In Truth, one of Sohta's classmates and his only friend when he was in high school. She used to be Sohta's "protector", before he confessed to her. Gameplay Sohta can be found in the Class 2-A locker first, before going to the Infirmary. There, he says Ayaka has been attacked by a monster and asks Aki to go to the Staff Room to find a tranquilizer. Afterwards, we find Ayaka dead and Sohta hurt in the Infirmary, and Sohta gives Misao's arms to Aki. He's one of the possible final sacrifices. Killing him instead of Tohma will lead to the good ending. Truth Information If you touch Sohta's grave in Truth mode, you'll first find yourself in Sohta's room. You'll learn on the computer that he was happy to be loved by all, but it was actually a "mask" that everyone loved. Afterwards, you'll see he hates that "everyone goes on" about his appearance. Actually, he looked ugly in his high school years. He used to get bullied because of his appearance. Everytime he touched something, the others refused to touch it afterwards, even if they own it. We learn that later on, he took a wounded cat to a veterinarian who told him it couldn't be saved, so Sohta dug a tomb for this cat. He used to have a friend at that time named Takano. He had a crush on her, and she didn't mind being teased about being around Sohta. They met daily but didn't talk a lot, and they were happy that way. However, when he confessed to her, she refused harshly before apologizing. Takano didn't want to get that close to Sohta, but was feeling pity towards him. She told him they should stop meeting. Sohta was angry. The sprite action leaves some doubt, either Sohta was trying to kill Takano, or was going to rape her. He doesn't reincarnate, but the cat he couldn't save does. Category:Characters